Scroll! Press! Type!
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Hadiah Natal dari North untuk Jack dan Bunny seharusnya berguna, terutama demi dirinya dan ketenangan batin seluruh umat bernyawa di dunia. Sekali lagi; SEHARUSNYA. -JackRabbit- /WARNING: Shounen Ai/


A **RISE OF THE GUARDIAN** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Fluff / Slash / Romance  
**Pairing :** Bunny / Jack / Bunny (kalo disingkat berasa nama bank #penting)  
**Bahasa :** Tanah air  
**Disclaimer :** Dreamworks

**Summary :** Hadiah Natal dari North untuk Jack dan Bunny seharusnya berguna, terutama demi dirinya dan ketenangan batin seluruh umat bernyawa di dunia. Sekali lagi; SEHARUSNYA.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Scroll! Press! Type!****  
**by St. Chimaira

* * *

Hal yang sudah alami, tetap bisa menjadi perdebatan. Sengit bahkan.

Itulah yang terjadi saat Jack Frost dan Bunnymund—personifikasi spirit musim dingin dan musim semi—bertemu, atau paling tidak berada di ruangan yang sama. Tak ubahnya saat ini, di ruang utama Santoff Claussen yang semula tenang berubah drastis menjadi neraka bernama kerusuhan.

Awalnya sih sepele.

Sepele banget.

Jack memperdebatkan Bunny yang hanya mengandalkan bulu sebagai pelindung tubuhnya, padahal jelas sekali kalau kelinci setinggi enam kaki itu tidak tahan udara menusuk.

Bunny ikut mempertanyakan Jack yang notabenenya seorang maniak salju, tapi ternyata memakai _Hoodie_ tebal berlengan panjang menutupi tubuh kurusnya.

Tidak terima, Jack mengolok sengit kalau seekor kelinci tidak pantas berurusan dengan telur. Karena menurutnya telur lebih cocok bersanding dengan ayam, bukan kelinci.

Kesal, Bunny mengerutu terang-terangan pada MiM bahwa pelindung yang dipilihnya merupakan kesalahan besar. _Grundhoug_ jelas lebih baik daripada seorang Jack Frost yang bermain di luar ruangan tanpa alas kaki dan menjadi contoh buruk bagi anak-anak.

Dan begitu seterusnya.

Sementara North, Tooth, juga Sandy, teman-teman sesama pelindung yang tidak terlibat dalam pertikaian hanya bisa saling pandang. Heran. Kenapa kedua rekan mereka tampaknya selalu punya kasus baru untuk saling diperdebatkan, padahal kalau sedang rapat usul mereka selalu OOT.

Mau mencoba menengah pun sudah sulit. Yang bisa dilakukan mereka sekarang hanya berperan menjadi penonton saat kedua rival itu rusuh mengitari satu ruangan. Melempar bom telur, menyarangkan bola salju, mengayunkan bomerang, menangkis dengan tongkat, plus atraksi-atraksi heboh bak sirkus yang cukup mencengangkan.

Atau mengganggu, bagi pemilik tempat itu—yang tidak lain adalah North. Mulai tidak tahan, sang tuan rumah menggebrak meja hingga beberapa mainan terjatuh dari sana.

"Kalian berdua! Lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian nanti setelah rapat selesai. Jack, turunkan tongkatmu. Bunny, kau juga, singkirkan bumerangmu!"

"Hei! tapi Nick, dia—"

Protes Bunny dipotong cepat oleh pandangan tajam North, yang dibalas desah panjang. Sang kelinci Paskah mengalah lalu menyelipkan kembali senjata kesayangannya pada sarung di punggungnya. Jack awalnya terkekeh namun kemudian ikut menurunkan tongkatnya ketika North juga memicingnya tajam. Bibirnya dikerucutkan tanda tidak senang.

"Jadi, ada apa tadi?" Tooth sang peri gigi berusaha mengembalikan topik diskusi.

"Karena tadi kalian sudah membantuku membagikan kado Natal, Perutku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk kalian."

"Bilang pada perutmu, terima kasih..." komentar Tooth dengan nada geli.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana North? Kami tidak menyiapkan kado untukmu..." terang Jack sedikit malu-malu dengan sedikit campuran rasa bersalah.

Kalimat Jack membuat pelindung lain di ruangan memandang ke arah North dengan pandangan yang sama. North menggeleng ringan dan mengarahkan tatapan penuh harapanya berkali-kali ke arah jack, lalu pada Bunny dan kembali pada Jack.

"Mungkin hadiah Natal terbaik bagiku adalah saat kalian berdua berjabat tangan dan tidak membuat kekaca—"

"TIDAK MAU!" tolak mereka bersamaan. North terperanjat karena permintaannya yang belum selesai langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan saja, aku sudah kesal—" pungkas Bunny sambil memasang tampang judes.

"Ekor kapas ini tidak paham apa artinya lelucon..." balas Jack tidak mau kalah.

"Balok Es sialan ini tampaknya tidak tahu apa artinya 'dedikasi'—" sebuah sindiran pamungkas.

"Ada yang pernah dengar kalau bekerja terlalu serius akan cepat tua? Oh, aku lupa kalau kau memang sudah T-U-A!"

"DIAM, _FROSTBITE_!"

Mereka kembali bertengkar.

Sambil terus melontarkan kalimat-kalimat sinis, keduanya saling menunjuk, memicing, melempar tatapan ganas, hingga menggesekkan bahu. Memancarkan aura menekan bernama tidak-mau-kalah.

North yang melihat kelakuan junior-senior yang tidak ubahnya anak kecil itu hanya bisa memijit keningnya frustasi. Dia sudah cukup berurusan dengan tingkah laku Bunny dan Jack hampir setiap hari sampai tahu bagaimana cara tercepat memisahkan mereka.

"BUNNY! JACK! STOP!" suara North kembali meradang, "Kalau mau berisik, lakukan di kamar mandi! Atau perlu kupanggil para Yeti untuk mencelupkan kalian ke dalam _bathtub_?"

Siapapun di sana tahu kalau Jack tidak suka dengan genangan air yang berlebihan mengingat semasa manusia dia mati tenggelam sebelum terpilih menjadi pelindung. Lalu Bunny, tidak usah ditanya. Mana ada binatang berbulu yang hidup menginjak tanah yang suka dengan air.

Ancaman North nyatanya sukses karena suasana ruangan kembali damai. Walau masih ada acara lempar melempar simbol-simbol kasar melalui ibu jari Bunny ataupun jari tengah Jack.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" North berdehem, mencoba mengingat-ingat pembicaraan terakhir.

"Perutmu—"

"Kado Natal!" sanggah Bunny mengoreksi kata-kata tooth sambil memutar manik _Emerald_nya.

"Ah, ya! Kado untuk kalian semua! Kuberikan sebagai ucapan terima kasih!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, sang Santa menarik sebuah kantung besar di atas meja lalu mengeluarkan empat buah bingkisan dengan balutan warna-warni menarik. Bungkusan pertama berwarna oranye terang dengan gliter sebagai aksen pemanis, diberikan North untuk rekan terbaiknya Sandy, "Terimalah Kawan..." ucapnya.

Awalnya Sandy mengayunkan tangannya, memberi tanda bahwa dia tidak butuh penghargaan karena apa yang dia kerjakan memang diikuti niat tulus untuk menolong. Tapi melihat North cemberut saat dia menolak, akhirnya pria kecil itu pasrah menerima apresiasi yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Selanjutnya untuk Yang paling cantik di ruangan..." goda North sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, memberikan bungkus hijau yang kecil, panjang ke arah Tooth _Fairy_.

"Awwww... terima kasih, North" sambut Tooth manis seraya mengambil bungkusan yang kini menjadi miliknya.

"—lalu untuk kalian..." tersenyum lebar, North memberikan bungkusan berbentuk kotak masing masing pada Bunny dan Jack. Volumenya presisi, kecuali warna pembungkusnya. Milik Bunny berwarna hijau dengan garis diagonal berwarna kotras, sementara milik Jack berwarna biru langit dengan nuansa bulir-bulir musim dingin.

"Boleh kulihat isinya, North?" tanya Jack bersemangat. North membuka kedua telapak tangannya, memberi gestur untuk mempersilakan—tidak hanya Jack, tapi semua yang hadir untuk membuka kado darinya.

Sandy mendapatkan bantal yang empuk.

Tooth mendapatkan sikat gigi yang indah.

Kemudian Bunny dan Jack...

"Apa ini?" Bunnymund mengernyit heran ketika mengamati elemen persegi yang agak kurang pas dalam genggamannya.

"_Handphone_?" Jack mencoba menebak.

Tentu saja dia tidak pernah memiliki barang seperti itu ataupun menggunakannya, Yang pasti dia tahu semua orang memakainya di jaman ini. Bahkan dia sering melihat di papan-papan jalan kalau ponsel identik dengan jaman global dan individu gaul.

Masalahnya Seorang Jack Frost mau bergaul dengan siapa? Ada yang bisa melihat keberadaannya saja rasanya sudah merupakan anugerah.

Palingan yang bisa dia ajak main hanya Jamie. Ah, ya Jamie! Sedang apa dia sekarang? Hanya mengingat Jamie, Jack menjadi bersemangat dan ingin secepatnya pergi untuk menemui anak manis itu.

"Lalu apa maksudmu memberi kami alat seperti ini?" pusat alis bunny terlihat menyatu karena semakin bingung.

"Jelas, SMS? MMS? Skype? Kamera? Apa yang kalian berdua butuhkan semua ada disana."

"Memang aku dan _frostbite_ butuh apa?" tanya Bunny lagi.

"Butuh tenang! Jadi kalau kalian merasa perlu melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain, lakukan lewat benda itu!" jelas North sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Aku ingin telingaku tetap sehat hingga ratusan tahun ke depan."

Bunny berkedip cepat. Jack mengetuk kaki.

"Okay, thank's North! Apa ini artinya rapat sudah selesai?" desak sang _winter spirit_ yang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pergi dan merusuh di luar bersama Jamie.

"Aku juga harus bertanya hal yang sama, North. Ada puluhan gigi anak-anak yang harus kuambil. Tampaknya aku akan sibuk seminggu ini. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih hadiahnya!" ucap Tooth dengan kecepatan super. Tubuh ringannya berayun kesana kemari untuk memberi beberapa perintah kepada para babytooth lalu pergi setelah berpamitan.

Sandy menyusul kemudian. Menutuk North pelan dengan jari, dia tersenyum sambil menujuk kadonya—mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih sebelum akhirnya menghilang di antara pasir keemasan.

Kalau saat ini tidak ada North, rasanya Jack sudah bisa mengoptimalkan fungsi dari benda bernama _handphone_ di tangannya; melemparnya ke kepala Bunny sampai makhluk berbulu itu benjol dan pingsan lalu menguburnya dengan salju.

_End_.

Tidak ada lagi hari Paskah.

Dan North akan senang karena Jack berhasil membuat Natal menjadi hari yang lebih baik dari hari apapun.

"Hay Nick, aku tidak mengerti cara menggunakannya." suara bariton Bunny membuyarkan niat jahat sang roh salju.

"Kukira kau cerdas, kangguru. Buang saja buku petunjuk di dalamnya kalau kau memang buta huruf!" sembur Jack sarkastik.

Sang _pooka_ mendengus sambil mendekatkan kembali hidung besarnya pada wajah Jack. Mengintimidasi, "Jangan sok hebat, kulit licin! Memang kau sendiri sudah jago?"

"Mau taruhan, ekor kapas? Bahkan MiM sendiri tahu siapa yang akan lebih cepat menguasai benda lucu ini." tantang Jack, melepaskan kilat menyala pada Lazulinya.

"Mulut besar. Kalau cuma mengirim pesan sih gampang."

"Dengan jari besarmu itu? HAH! Mungkin kau perlu tusuk gigi!"

"Kauuu—"

"CUKUUUUUUUUUP!"

Teriakan North adalah yang terakhir didengar oleh Bunny dan Jack sebelum akhirnya para Yeti melempar mereka keluar dari ruangan. Membuat Keduanya jatuh berguling di sepanjang koridor.

* * *

**Bersambung**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Cuma fic twoshot (apa threeshot?) ringan kok, soalnya agak merasa bersalah karena mulai jarang aktif di fandom ini.  
Salam kenal lagi untuk semua penghuni fandom, ya! #lambaylambay

Mohon **R**&**R** jika berkenan (*^m^*)


End file.
